


Coco - Erotic one shot

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC is browsing a high-end sex shop when a handsome stranger walks in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coco - Erotic one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Coco De Mer is a high end lingerie/sex shop, that sells v pricey underwear & toys.
> 
> There are glaring inaccuracies regarding the shop lay-out etc, as I haven’t been there for a while….
> 
> Also - not sure who I was thinking of during this. A mad blend of Hiddles, Cumberbatch & Fassey.

It had started innocently enough.

I was casting an eye over a pair of very sleek, architecturally - designed silver chokers, priced at £1,000 each. They perched on a spotless shelf, protected in a glass case that could only be opened upon request.

Metres away, to my left, the shop door hushed open, a slight chilly breeze pouring in from the street outside.

I turned my head briefly and noticed it was a tall man in a black woolen coat, the collar turned up, and further down the wooden soles of his polished black brogues grazed the dark oak wooden floor.

Well, he is handsome. Light blue eyes, a little auburn-coloured scruff, but more than that - he stands upright and tall, his presence noticeable.

Our eyes met, all too briefly, and we both gave a courteous nod, before a shop assistant approached him, offering help.

I turned my gaze back to the chokers, mindful of the heavy footsteps sending slight tremours through the ground behind me.

Feeling a tiny bit on edge, I casually walk further into the shop, to my right, towards a rack of lingerie. Really, I’m not here for that. I prefer to admire the store’s array of unusual and expensive toys. However, I almost can’t bear to turn around as I know the handsome gentleman is somewhere there, by the toy cabinets.

"Can I help you with anything, madam?" A chirpy blonde lady appears at my side, turning to the lingerie rack. "I think a black cherry satin would look wonderful with your complexion."

I politely tell her I’m just browsing, before she gets the chance to pull out a bra that would cost me half my month’s rent, and meander away.

And oh Christ, here we are. A museum-style glass cabinet with four shelves of sex toys.

Beyond the ceramic butt plugs, and a glass dildo embedded with real diamonds that costs as much as a car, I see the back of Mr Handsome. Perusing the next row of cabinets.

Broad shoulders move under his great coat as he folds his arms, and I notice tendrils of auburn hair shifting gently against the top of his coat collar.

I swallow, and look at the butt plugs.

I REALLY look at the butt plugs, because Mr Handsome is turning around and on the other side of my glass cabinet, starts looking straight at me.

_Look at the butt plugs, look at the butt plugs…_

My eyes won’t listen to me and instead, evil betrayers that they are, raise their gaze to the gentleman.

Who is smiling, blue eyes sparkling, and gives me a tiny wink.

I blush, then giggle, and walk round to the side of the cabinet.

"It’s not what you think," I huff, and look down at his shoes.

He leans against the cabinet. “Hm. And what do you think I was thinking?” He asks, his low voice almost musical.

I shrug my shoulders and close my eyes briefly. ” I don’t know… That I was staring madly at…. those,” I gesture to the cabinet top row.

He takes a step closer to me.  ”Well, you _were_ staring at them. And they are quite interesting objects, I must admit.”

"Right," I nod, chewing the inside of my lip. I dip my head as a non-verbal way to say ‘bye’, and scoot around him to the next line of cabinets, with the intention he will go on his merry way and I’ll never have to speak to him again.

Whips and floggers and paddles. This is okay. I don’t like pain, nor inflicting it, so gazing at these certainly doesn’t raise my temperature. Instead, I read the little description labels and admire the handiwork that’s gone into these expensive products - real horse hair, suede….

"Don’t tell me, it’s not what I think…?"

Mr Handsome comes to a stop by my side, the edge of the sleeve of his coat brushing next to mine, and I glance down to notice he’s wearing shiny black leather driving gloves.

He smells like spearmint and tea.

I turn to meet his gaze. His expression is friendly, playful, curious. He points through the glass with a gloved finger to a horse hair flogger bound by a thick black leather handle.

"Quite beautiful, isn’t it?" He murmurs. "Something about the juxtaposition of silky soft hair and leather…"

Before I have time to respond, he continues.

"It’s funny, I have the urge to stroke my fingers through its hair," his finger twitches on the glass window pane. "It must feel so soft," he says quietly, and casts a glance at me.

And I can’t help but think of his leather-gloves fingers plunging into _my_ hair…

I shake my head, trying to knock my senses back into action, and then smile at him politely, before turning my back to him to face the next cabinet.

Glass dildos, sterling silver kegel balls and on the bottom shelf, artisan canes.

I feel a presence behind my left shoulder.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?" He murmurs, the question hanging in the air. "I do not mean to disturb or annoy you."

His voice is so polite, so genuine, so apologetic that I immediately spin around to face him. His blue eyes all but plead under a sweetly furrowed brow, and I shake my head.

"No, you’re not… disturbing me. I just… I’ve never looked at sex toys with a stranger before… I normally come here alone."

"Would it make me less of a stranger if I told you my name?" Mr Handsome starts tugging his leather gloves off, then offers me a large hand to shake.

We exchange names with a smile, although seconds later I forget his name and continue to refer to him in my mind as Mr Handsome.

His hand is warm, his grip firm, and before we part hands he squeezes mine gently, reassuringly, his thumb briefly skimming over my knuckles. And with that, we are strangers no more.

We stand side by side in front of the cabinet, heads lowered slightly to look at the toys.

"What do you recommend?" He asks.

I swallow. No-one knows about what I may or may not use. I tend to keep things like this private.

I decide to divert the conversation.

"It depends entirely on the individual. What does your girlfriend like?"

He shifts next to me, and shoves his hands in his coat pockets.

"I think she might like something beautiful, but not too gaudy. Something new, but nothing too threatening. Maybe…. That one, on the left."

I follow his gaze to a clear glass dildo, medium in size, with blue glass ridges along the shaft. It is quite beautiful, and certainly not threatening. Something I would buy.

"I think it’s lovely," I nod, and think how lucky his girlfriend must be. I imagine her smiling as he surprises her with a beautifully packaged expensive new toy.

My smile fades a little. I’m not one to bemoan my single status, however at this specific moment I do desire a man to share this stuff with.

Correction - _this_ man.

"Am I right?"

"Hm?" I frown, trying to remember his question.

"Is this what you would like?"

My mouth drops open, making an ‘o’ shape.

He looks at me ruefully, before dropping down to a crouch, hands pressed against the glass cabinet, peering at the canes.

The shoulder of his coat bumps against my thigh.

"There are better uses for canes than hitting."

I crouch down next to him, waiting for him to explain.

"That one," he gestures to a thick wooden polished cane, with what looks like a small carved phallus as a handle, "would make a much better toy. Sliding between a lady’s legs, stimulating the clitoris, while she is being rimmed. That would make for tantalising foreplay, wouldn’t it?"

I have to kneel on the wooden shop floor and squeeze my thighs together.

"Or used as a bar to keep a lady’s legs pressed up against her chest as she is taken…" He steeples his fingers under his chin, and the corner of his mouth twitches subtly.

"Or even smooth it with lubricant and slide it up and down between a lady’s buttocks as she is being penetrated. Yes, there are many better uses for a cane… would you agree?"

At this point my hands are trembling, and my gaze is meek - unable to look at him. My mind’s eye is filled with images of being manipulated and positioned by him, and that damn cane, that I had previously not felt any attraction towards.

I clumsily stand, brushing myself down self-consciously. A solid hand steadies my elbow.

"I am going to purchase the cane, with the hope it may be used one day. And if not, it will remain a reminder of a cherished encounter I had one day with a beautiful kindred spirit. Will you allow me to buy the dildo for you?"

I fluster. ” Wha… Well. Wow. Thank you, that’s very generous.”

He grins broadly. “An absolute pleasure.”

I chew my thumb nail as we stand at the counter, the blonde shop assistant running the items through the till, and I daren’t listen to her announce the total as he proceeds to hand over his card to pay.

We leave together, and stand huddled awkwardly on the pavement outside.

"I.. I’m really grateful for this," I raise my bag. "That was completely unexpected."

He tilts his head to the side and muses. “Yes, it was.”

I shift on the spot. Is that it, then? I’ll never see him again, and he’ll just be this handsome guy who turned me on in a sex shop and bought me a toy?

He strums his bottom lip once with his index finger, and hums.

"It seems an awful pity that mister cane and miss dildo should part. They looked very well together."

I laugh, but he continues to keep a straight face.

"I’m sure you will have a very fine time with your toy. However, my cane could very much enhance it."

I glance sideways down the street, my cheeks burning. I don’t think the Japanese tourists walking by can understand us…

Gloved fingers smooth at my hair, tucking strands behind my ear, and I look back at him. I realise that although I could walk away, go home and be pleased as punch that I scored a freebie from a cute guy, I quite simply can’t bear to move away from him. Something inexplicable is rooting me to the spot.

"Are you curious?" The ‘s’ lingers on his lips, a soft croon, making me shiver.

I look away, embarrassed. Yes, I’m curious. I could think of nothing better than making his earlier suggestions a reality. However he’s a near-stranger and ….

A hand clasps my shoulder, and I gaze into determined blue eyes. “Think of these as early Christmas presents. No opening them til then.”

I tilt my head a little, frowning.

"Would you do me the honour of dating me?"

I laugh gently, taken aback and not expecting his question at all.

"Sure - yes, yes we should date!"

"Splendid," he grins, and gives my shoulder a small squeeze. He then steps in closer, Lowering his lips to speak by my cheek.

"And if we’re still together come Christmas morning…"

————-

**8.30am, 25th December**

"Oh god, more, I want _more_ ”

"That’s it baby, relax onto it"

"Fuck, I can feel you moving so deeply"

"You’re dripping wet… Such a naughty kitten…"

"Ah!"

"Insatiable and wanton… Coating my cane…."

"I ca…. I can’t… I’m going to come… Fuck"

————-

**9.00am, 25th December**

His warm arm squeezes round my waist, and I sigh contentedly as I gaze down by the side of the bed. Wrapping paper is strewn about, as is tissue paper, gold ribbon and opened Coco De Mer boxes.

"You’re a noisy kitten," he mumbles in amusement, planting a kiss on my shoulder.

I snuggle into him. “I think I was rather quiet, all things considered. I’d been waiting almost three months for that.”

He tickles me softly, and I squirm round to face him.

"You certainly know your way around a cane," I stroke up and down his nose.

"I’ve had almost three months time to imagine what I could do with you," he grins impishly, and I nuzzle my forehead into the crook of his neck.

"And…," he breathes near my scalp, "I had almost three months to peruse Coco De Mer in my lunch breaks….I can’t wait to give you the gifts under the tree."

 

 

 

 


End file.
